


On Top of the World (With You)

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Bucky and Clint get stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel. Bucky mildly freaks out and Clint saves the day (except Bucky makes the first move so he kind of saves himself).
Relationships: Background Steve/Tony - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	On Top of the World (With You)

“This is stupid and a waste of time.”

Bucky badgers Clint for the sixth or seventh time in the span of ten minutes, and Clint can only roll his eyes and sigh deeply in response. He pokes his head out above the crowd, eyes glistening as he watches the Ferris wheel spin ever so slowly.

“Lighten up,” he offers with a pat to the shoulder. Bucky doesn’t look impressed. “It’ll be fun. Pinky promise.”

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve turns from his spot before them, hand in hand with Tony. “Loosen up a little.”

Bucky huffs out a response under his breath, too low to catch.

“Wow, if ‘king of no fun ever’ thinks you need to loosen up…” Clint trails off, shrugging. Steve fits him with a pointed stare but doesn’t say anything further.

Eventually they make their way to the front of the line, and Tony and Steve step inside first. Bucky is about to follow when Steve turns and shakes his head.

“Actually, we thought we could go alone. You know, enjoy the view together? Just the two of us.” Steve smiles sheepishly, eyeing Tony like some sort of love sick puppy. Tony grins in response, waggling both brows suggestively.

Bucky growls, but steps out of the basket. He turns to meet gazes with Clint who simply shrugs in response. They wait for the next cart to empty before clamoring inside.

“Ah,” Clint sighs, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “This is the life.”

Bucky snorts. “Why do you have such a boner for Ferris wheels anyway?”

For a moment Clint looks taken aback, but shakes it from his face rather quickly. A stealthy grin takes its place. “I’m still a carnie at heart, Buckaroo. What can I say? The circus life and everything related to it really gets my blood pumping.”

“Hmm,” is Bucky’s only response. He turns to look out the basket, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments afterwards; Clint enjoying the view of the skyline and Bucky looking rather bored. Eventually they make their way to the top and come to a standstill.

“Ah, isn’t she pretty?” Clint blinks rapidly, grinning. The sky has turned dark pink and a small bout of stars can be seen twinkling. The crescent moon burns bright.

Bucky’s lip twitches, as though he’s about to smile, but he decides to frown instead. “Never pegged you for the mushy type.”

Clint groans, running a hand through his blonde hair. “It’s not mushy! It’s…life.”

And Bucky doesn’t comment any further, simply raises an inquisitive brow. If Clint wants to elaborate, that’s up to him.

Five or so minutes pass, with Bucky tapping his metal fingers on the edge of the basket, when he suddenly speaks up. “Shouldn’t we have _moved_ by now?”

Clint simply smiles, but Bucky can sense something deeper lingering behind his eyes. “It’s all part of the ride.” He offers instead.

Bucky scowls, turning away.

He absentmindedly counts down the seconds, arriving at three minutes past, before he makes to speak up again. As if on cue, a loud voice suddenly booms outward from the wheel.

_We apologize for the delay, a mechanical error has occurred. Please stay calm and seated. We hope to resolve the issue in under an hour._

And holy shit, if looks could kill, Clint would be so dead right now.

“Don’t blame me!” Clint all but shouts. “I didn’t break the stupid thing.”

Bucky sulks. “I will blame you. You forced me on the wheel to begin with! I didn’t want to be here.”

“Jesus, Bucky. Shut up already about the wheel!” Clint snaps, pinching in between his brow in hopes of calming the headache forming.

Bucky looks like he has more to say, but for once he keeps his mouth shut.

Clint blows out a deep stream of air, hands on his hips as he thinks about their current predicament. “We could always climb down the side.” He offers.

Bucky shakes his head. “We’re meant to keep a low profile right now, meaning no wild acrobatics.” He points out. Clint nods and agrees. He almost forgot they were just finishing a mission to begin with.

“Well then,” Clint sighs deeply. “I guess we wait it out.”

Bucky nods, but there’s something within his eyes that catches Clint off guard – fear.

And, ah shit, _of course_. Bucky’s been iffy about small spaces ever since the whole HYDRA situation. He doesn’t like feeling confined. Clint is an idiot.

Bucky, sensing by the look on Clint’s face that he’s come to the correct conclusion, frowns and turns away. “I’m not interested in talking about it.”

Clint raises two hands in defeat before shrugging. “That’s more than fine with me.”

And it is, really, even if the silence in its place is deafening.

They sit quietly for what feels like forever, save for the _tap tap tap_ of Bucky’s foot against the metal floor. He’s quite agitated by this point, shifting every few seconds in his seat. Clint actually kinda feels bad for the poor bastard.

“You’re gonna tap a hole through the floor,” he points out.

Bucky rolls his eyes, not stopping his ministrations. “Good, then I can shimmy out through it and escape this hell hole.”

This causes Clint to snort, a small smile playing on his lips. “Doubt you’d fit. A big, strong man like you.” He bats both eyes afterwards, temptingly.

Bucky’s lip quivers into a slight grin. “Are you trying to proposition me, Barton?”

And okay, he didn’t really expect Bucky of all people to flirt back.

“Maybe,” he drawls out the ‘may’. “Maybe not.”

“You know,” Bucky pauses, leaning closer. Clint can’t help but lean in as well. “I may know just the thing to help pass the time up here.”

Clint swallows thickly, nodding for Bucky to continue.

Instead of speaking up, Bucky reaches down to pull at his belt buckle. Clint’s eyes widen as he watches the brunette unbutton and unzip his fly, pulling the material down past his hips. There’s a slight tenting in his boxers and Clint’s eyes fixate on it.

“Are we doing this – is this really about to happen?” Clint murmurs, shocked but not displeased in the least. Sure, Bucky can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but Clint’s always kind of been hoping that one day he’d be a pain in _his_ ass. The good kind.

“жить одним днем.” Bucky responds, pulling himself out of his boxers. His cock is almost fully hard by now, precum dripping through the slit along the tip. Clint hasn’t a clue what Bucky’s just said, doesn’t really even care, just drops to his knees and takes Bucky’s cock into his hands.

Bucky hisses at the sensation, throwing his head back. Clint watches his face while he strokes him off, spitting into his palm to get better lubrication.

Bucky’s cock is pretty, there’s no way around it; long and thick, and Clint salivates at the thought of wrapping his mouth around him. So he does.

He plunges forward, his mouth suctioning around the cock, and Bucky has to choke back a sob of approval, dragging his flesh hand and metal one through Clint’s short blonde hair. He pulls, nearing the point of pain, and Clint moans around mouthful, vibrating Bucky’s cock in a way that makes him twitch inside of Clint’s mouth.

He continues to lap and suck on him, pulling feverish moans and groans from the brunette that Clint cherishes, vowing to savor and lock away in the back of his mind for a later date.

“Fuck, Clint,” Bucky grumbles, his brow sweating. Both eyes are scrunched up tight, fingers still digging into Clint’s scalp. “I’m gonna – ”

And Bucky comes, hot and heavy in Clint’s waiting mouth. What he can’t swallow dribbles out past his lips and unto his chin, pooling at the neck of his shirt. He’ll worry about that later, right now too satisfied to care.

Clint’s own cock his hard in his pants, throbbing against the fabric. He undoes his jeans and pulls himself out, stroking quickly and in no mood for frivolities. He just wants to get off.

Bucky slaps his hand away soon after, replacing Clint’s with his own, and he jerks him off quick and hard. His hand is plenty slick due to Clint’s own precum and he twists his fingers around the skin, rubbing up and down in a way that causes Clint to shiver.

Clint comes moments later, caught in Bucky’s cupped hand, and he soothes the blonde with his metal hand, rubbing his shoulders gently as Clint comes down from his high.

“You good?” Bucky asks afterwards, to which Clint nods numbly. Bucky grins, pulling the blonde in for a fast kiss. “Good.”

And wow, Clint barely has time to register that the Ferris wheel begins to move again.

He maneuvers himself back onto his seat, tucking himself away and zipping back up. Bucky does the same, not before licking his hand clean. Clint watches, eyes glistening as his cock halfheartedly twitches in his pants. He’s far more than impressed, but also knows he’s got the stamina of a forty year old man and there’s _no way_ he’s getting hard again anytime soon.

By the time they’ve composed themselves, they’ve made it to the bottom and are being ushered off of the ride. Tony and Steve, still hand in hand, wait for them just past the gate.

Bucky smiles softly and waves at them before pressing a hand to Clint’s shoulder and guiding him along.

“I bet you two had fun.” Tony teases and for a split second Clint thinks that he _knows_. But then he laughs and shakes his head and oh, they’re in the clear, at least for now.

“That wasn’t so bad, huh?” Steve wonders, pressing a hand to Bucky’s back. Bucky shrugs noncommittally, placing his hands into his pockets.

“You mean before or after we got stuck up top for an hour?” He questions.

Steve just snorts and shakes his head. He retakes Tony’s hand and they walk off, leaving Clint and Bucky a few steps behind.

“So,” Clint trails off, unsure what to say.

Bucky grins. “Clint Barton at a loss for words. I like it.”

And Clint shoves him slightly as they continue to walk back towards their car. Bucky is still a little shit, just a little shit he kinda wants to fuck around with again.

**Author's Note:**

> жить одним днем is Russian and loosely translates to 'seize the day' or 'live by one day'.


End file.
